Can I Call You Mine?
by Alyce Ochoa
Summary: AkaKuro oneshot. Akashi never calls Kuroko's first name again after his old self came back, and Kuroko misses how the red head calls his given name. He asks Akashi to call him like he used to, and Akashi complied to it, only if Kuroko lets him walk him home after the game with the other GoM members. [Cover is not mine]


**If I get enough reviews, I might make another AkaKuro fanfics.**

* * *

**Can I Call You Mine?**

_I forgot your name, so can I call you mine? (Akashi Seijuurou)_

* * *

After the Winter Cup had ended, the Generation of Miracles, along with Momoi Satsuki, has met up several times to play basketball together. There was even one time when all of them finally agreed to take picture together. And today was the day when all of them would receive the copy of the pictures.

"I'm tired! I'm sweaty! Let's take a break already!" Kise whined childishly as he clung to Kuroko with his big body.

All of them was in the middle of the game, with Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara in the white team while Aomine, Kise, and Kuroko in the black team.

"Please move, Kise-kun. I cannot receive the passes at this rate. Moreover, you are heavy. And you smelled."

"Uwah! So mean, Kuroko-chi!"

While Kuroko and Kise were fooling around, Akashi stole the ball from Aomine expertly and passed it to Midorima with a single command, "Shoot it to Kise's head, Midorima. He's been quite annoying."

"Agreed." The green head responded shortly as he entered his shooting motion and shot the ball. As expected of the shooting master, the ball landed right on Kise's head.

"Uwah, what was that?!" Kise wailed as he rubbed his sore head. "That was mean, Midorima-chi!"

Midorima pushed up his glasses and replied, "It was Akashi's order."

Kise turned to his ex-captain. "Why would you order that, Akashi-chi?!"

Akashi stared back at the model with cold eyes, though there was no malice in it. There was even a glint of amusement in it. "You are annoying, Kise."

"Kise-chin, I'll crush you." Said Murasakibara as he loomed in front of Kise, backing up his ex-captain.

"Just leave Kise on the bench and resume the game already!" said Aomine as he wiped his sweat with his sleeves. "He's useless anyway."

"That's true, I'm fine with only Aomine-kun in the black team."

"Uwah, you're all mean!" the blonde model wailed again. "Aren't you guys tired already?! I am tired! Ne, let's take a break already!"

"Fine." Akashi sighed as he headed to the bench. "Let's take a short break."

"Yay!"

"Tch." Aomine clicked his tongue, clearly displeased. "Can't we just resume the game?!"

"Not everyone have a monstrous stamina like you, Aomine-chi!"

"It's just you getting weaker, Kise!" said Midorima, taking Aomine sides immediately.

"No way! Look at Kuroko-chi! He's about to collapse too!"

Akashi assessed Kuroko shortly, noticing that the other boy indeed looked tired. "That's right. Kuroko needs the break more than Kise."

"Right? It's all for Kuroko-chi!"

"Tch. At least Tetsu doesn't whine childishly like you, Kise!"

"I _don't _whine, Aomine-chi!"

Aomine snorted at that. "Yeah, right."

"Everyone!" Momoi called to the others as she skipped happily towards the resting group. "Look, look! Do you guys remember the photo we took the other day? I got a copy for everyone!"

"Eh, really?" Kise sprung up immediately. "Let me see, let me see!"

"Sure! Here!" She gave a copy to Kise and then gave another to Aomine. "Here's your share, Dai-chan."

"What the hell, Satsuki. I don't need it."

Momoi pouted. "Fine! I'll just shove it into one of your Mai-chan's photobooks later."

"Don't come into my room without my permission you bitch."

"Don't call me that you ganguro!"

"Ignore him, Momoi." Said Midorima as he pushed up his glasses. "Where's mine?"

"Eh? Do you want it, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked with his usual lazy tone. "Usually you would say that you don't need it like Mine-chin."

"Well, it's not that I _really _want it." Midorima pushed up his glasses again, now as a nervous gesture. "It's getting harder for us to see each other since we are in different schools, so a picture will be nice."

"Aw, Midorima-chi is so sweet." Kise snickered. "Will you frame the photo and stare at it every day?"

"I'm not sick like you Kise!"

"What?! I'm not sick!"

Amidst all of the noise the GoM made, Akashi noticed that Kuroko had grabbed his water bottle and drank from it.

"Kuroko." Called the red head to the phantom player.

Kuroko ignored the red head for a few seconds to drink before answering, "Yes, Akashi-kun?" with a monotone voice.

"That's my bottle." Said Akashi as he pointed to the water bottle in the bluenette's head. "Yours is next to mine."

The cyan haired boy glanced back at the mineral bottle in his hand. "Ah. My bad, Akashi-kun." He handed the bottle back to his ex-captain with a straight face. "Please, have it back."

Akashi stared at him for a few seconds without doing anything before he sighed and sat beside him. "No, it's okay. You can have it."

"Eh, but Akashi-kun …"

"There's a vending machine near here, right? I'll go grab something to drink for myself. Do you want something too?"

Kuroko look thoughtful for a second. "Yes."

Akashi raised his eyebrows as he silently asked Kuroko, _'What is it?'_

Kuroko stood up from the bench. "Let's go together, Akashi-kun."

Again, there was a glint of amusement in Akashi's eyes.

"Before you ask, yes I feel responsible to accompany you since I mistook your bottle for mine." Said Kuroko as he noticed the gleam in the other's orbs.

A small smile made its way on Akashi's face. "Fine then. Let's go, Kuroko."

**—*****.*—**

_'__Kuroko.' _

The phantom boy stared at his ex-captain's back with a blank look on his face.

_'__That's how Akashi-kun has been calling me ever since his real self came back.' _

There was an urge inside the bluenette to grab into that back and never let go.

_'__I miss how he calls me by my given name.' _

He took two steps at a time so that they can walk side by side.

_'__Will he ever call me with my first name again? How long will it take for him to acknowledge me and trust me enough for that?'_

He looked down and stared at their un-joined hands.

_'__There is just a small gap between our hands. It will be okay if I bump my hand at his and act like it's just a coincidence, right?'_

He was about to execute his plan when Akashi's hand bumped into his suddenly.

"Ah, do forgive me, Kuroko." Said the red head as he glanced at Kuroko shortly. "You looked like you're deep in thought. What were you thinking about?"

_'__It's you. There's only you and will be you always.'_

"Say, Akashi-kun…" the phantom man hesitated for seconds before he finally built up his courage and asked, "Will you call me by my given name again?"

Akashi didn't respond for a moment, and Kuroko thought that it was strange for him to ask something like that to the other.

"Why?"

_'__Huh?' _Kuroko was bewildered.

"Why do you want me to call you Tetsuya?"

Kuroko's heartbeats quicken steadily when he heard Akashi called his name after so long.

"Because I like it, Akashi-kun."

Akashi chuckled. The sound was beautiful, and Kuroko could not help but be entranced by it.

"Fine then. Only if you let me walk you home today."

"Eh? Akashi-kun wants to go home together with me?"

Akashi nodded once.

"Although your house is in the different directions?"

"Its fine, isn't it? Don't you want me to, Tetsuya?"

"No! I mean, please do."

And for the second time, Kuroko got to hear the amused chuckle out of the captain of Rakuzan's lips.

**—*****.*—**

The walk to his house felt incredibly short for Kuroko, although it took them half an hour to get to the Kuroko household. He opened the fence to his house in a slow manner, wanting to spend more time with the red head, although just for a second longer.

He turned around to face Akashi and said, "Thank you for walking me home today, Akashi-kun."

His ex-captain smiled at him as he gestured with his head silently as to order Kuroko to get inside the house.

Kuroko nodded, closed the gate, and went inside the house.

His time with Akashi has ended.

**—*****.*—**

Kuroko had just ended his bath when he heard a message notification from his phone. He strode slowly to reach his phone, unlocked it, and read the message he got.

He almost dropped his phone after he saw from who the message was.

_'__It's Akashi-kun!'_

He tapped the notification to see the content of the message.

**_I forgot your name, so can I call you mine?_**

Kuroko tilted his head to the side and read the message again.

**_I forgot your name, so can I call you mine?_**

It still read the same. _'What is this, Akashi-kun? A confession?'_

A small smile made its way on Kuroko's always-stoic face. He typed a few words as a reply.

**_Akashi-kun, I was laughing when I read your message._**

A reply came immediately from the red head.

**_Why, Tetsuya?_**

**_It does not suit you, words like that. In addition, you just called my name - you did not forget it._**

**_Ah, my mistake. I was not expecting your answer to be like that._**

**_Then what did you expect, Akashi-kun?_**

**_I thought that you would reply to my confession immediately, Tetsuya._**

Kuroko's heart felt warm and fuzzy at the same time. _'Was it truly a confession?'_

**_Words like that do not count as confession, Akashi-kun._**

He expected an immediate response like before, but he didn't get any reply for the next ten minutes. He was about to go downstairs to grab a drink when his phone vibrated suddenly. He picked up his phone eagerly – Akashi was calling him. He pressed the answer button, and the other greeted him immediately.

_"__Tetsuya."_

Kuroko's heartbeat grew faster steadily. He really loves how the red head calls him.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Look out of your window."

He got up from the bed and walked to the only window in his room. He pulled the curtain, and a soft gasp escaped his lips.

There, he saw Akashi stood with an 'I love you' written in a board in his right hand. His other hand was still clutching his phone.

_"__Your reply, Tetsuya?"_

He was lost for words. "You seem calm for someone who is confessing, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko heard Akashi chuckled, and god how he loved that soft chuckle.

_"__If you look closely, you'll know that my hands are shivering, Tetsuya."_

There was a deep silence in the line as they stared into each other's eyes through the window. After what felt like an eternity, Kuroko saw Akashi's mouth moved. He didn't hear any sound from the phone, but when he read the other's lips movement, he knew that Akashi just mouthed an 'I love you' to him.

Kuroko inhaled deeply and said, "Let me hear it properly, Akashi-kun."

Then there it was again, the red head's amused chuckle. _"I love you, Tetsuya."_

The phantom boy's lips trembled as he replied with a soft voice. "I love you too, Akashi-kun."

_"__Come outside, Tetsuya."_

At that, Kuroko ran out from his room, and went downstairs quickly. _'I want to touch Akashi-kun.'_

_"__Let me hug you and kiss you and love you."_

Kuroko opened the front door of his house, unlocked the gate, and stood in front of Akashi with bare foot.

Akashi ended the phone call, opened his arms wide, and said, "Let me embrace you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko shivered slightly – either from the cold weather or from the way Akashi called his name – but either way, he stepped into those awaiting arms.

They spent a few minutes outside; simply embracing each other, until Akashi breathed sensually right beside Kuroko's ear and the naïve boy shuddered in response.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

"Can I kiss you?'

"… Yes."

Akashi loosened his embrace, grabbed the other's chin gently, and brushed their lips together. He watched Kuroko's response before he pressed their lips fully. He licked the bluenette's bottom lip, silently asking the other to part his lips, and when the other did, he slipped his tongue inside. Kuroko gasped into the kiss, surprised when Akashi's lips explored the inside of his mouth.

The red head explored Kuroko's cavern expertly, making the other moaned into the kiss.

A few minutes passed, and the phantom boy began to run out of air. "Aka – hngg… Akashi – mmh… kun… wait…"

Akashi pulled out his tongue, ended the kiss, and then licked his lips sensually.

"Was that your first kiss, Tetsuya?"

"Of course… I don't kiss people I don't love randomly."

Akashi chuckled at the immediate response. For the first time, he has to see Kuroko blushing. "Be my lover, Tetsuya."

Kuroko looked up and stared into the other's gleaming orbs. The red head looked at him fully now, and when the red head did that, Kuroko strangely felt naked in front of him. It was the most intense gaze he ever received from the others, but instead of feeling bothered, he always felt a sense of belonging in those heated gaze.

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

* * *

**—*****.*—**

* * *

**The End**


End file.
